Intolerable
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: How I only had a limited amount of time with Bella, then she would be gone, and I would have to keep going, without her. Intolerable. ExB. No character death. R&R!
1. Something is Wrong

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, i know it has been a long time since i've last posted anything and i had some free time and i wrote this story for ya! go me! R&R i love you all! (Steph's characters...NOT MINE!)**

**EPOV-post Twilight, pre NM, never happend in my book Eclipse...haha**

"Edward?" I heard an exquisite whisper at my door. Surprised, I jumped up and ran to the door. When I opened the oak barrier I was face to face with my love. Within seconds I was holding her fragile figure in my arms, she sighed in contentment. I wondered why she was at my house; Most of all how did she get here with out my knowledge. Either way, it was a wonderful surprise.

"Bella, what brings you here at this hour? I was going to leave for your house soon." I said releasing her. She looked at me with kind of an airy glazed expression. At first I figured that I had dazzled her.

"Oh, no reason, I just thought that…I might—might, drop…in" She swayed on her feet and looked at me with a vacant horror. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground stiff as a board, but I managed to catch her before she made contact with the floor.

"Bella? Bella?!" I cried as I held her not limp body. She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating, and she was deathly cold. "Bella, please wake up, please, please, wake up!" I looked desperately around wondering where the rest of my family was; surely Alice saw this. I called out to them with no avail. Then suddenly Bella's eyes opened, but she continued not to breathe, her heart still had no pulse. When I looked into her eyes I still could not be relieved, her eyes were now a honey gold, and she had the familiar purple bruises under her butterscotch eyes. She smiled widely revealing her glistening teeth. Then a terrible pain shot through me, I began to take huge mouthfuls of _necessary_ air, I saw color starting to rise in my skin and felt warmth radiate through me. I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror and my eyes were _green_ and there were no traces of any purple bruises, then putting a hand over my heart I felt it, my heartbeat.

I was _human_.

"Edward? What's wrong" Bella asked in a confused manner. Her voice was so sweet and she was, if possible, even more beautiful, I was temporarily dumbstruck. This must have been what it was like to be dazzled. "Edward" Bella called waving her hand in front of my face. I was drawn out of my reverie.

"Bella! Something is wrong! What happened?" she appeared puzzled.

"What do you mean Edward? Everything is fine, you must have been dreaming." She laughed. Something definitely was not right.

"No Bella, you don't understand. Look at me! I'm _human_!" She glanced cautiously around.

"And…" I stared at her incredulously.

"And? And?! What do you mean _and?_ I should be the vampire, not you!" I stared frantically around the room. "I've got to get out of here….now" I took off for the door, slowness startled me, but I didn't stop, I was fast, for a human that is, but I still wasn't fast enough. I smacked into a cold marble wall.

"Edward! Calm down! Its _okay_, you must have had a bad dream!" Bella restrained me almost effortlessly. I stared at her in fear. I vehemently shook my head. I was out of breath, a first, and I was light-headed. "Edward, you should be happy today of all days. Remember? It's your birthday!" She hugged me. Time seemed to freeze, my insides knotted up sickeningly.

"Bella, How old am I?" I whispered. Her forehead creased.

"Your 30 today! Are you okay?" My heart beat faster; I ran to the mirror, my face looked aged, tired. Older. Bella didn't look a day over than seventeen. Then something written, more like _tattooed_, on my neck caught my eye. It was three numbers. 09-01-2074. What did they mean? It almost looked like a date.

"Bella? What's this?" I asked pointing to the numbers.

"Edward what is wrong with you? Don't you remember? That's your expiration date" She said, the misunderstanding in her voice almost masking a strange sorrow. I gulped. It _was_ a date.

"Be—Bella? Where is yours?" She laughed a dry and humorlessly. She yanked down her collar and just above her clavicle was, 00-00-0000. She smiled sadly, but it didn't even touch her eyes, which burned with anguish.

"I don't," She whispered as she gingerly touched the mark. Fear filled me. I had an idea of how Bella must have felt.

"Bella," my voice broke, a thousand different emotions hit me at once. I felt moisture fall down from my eyes, I realized that for the first time in almost a century, I was crying. Suddenly everything went black. I had been thrust into oblivion. I could hear nothing. I could feel nothing, and no light found my eyes, there was only emptiness.

**I'm sorry that i had to leave you hanging like this but...YOU'LL LIVE!! don't worry, just clicky the little button in the corner and you can continue reading!**


	2. Hesitation

**Mkay so i'm back...here is the rest of the story...i know that you readers are a little bit lost, but just hang in there and it will all make sense by the end, trust me. **

"_Edward_," I heard my name called. It was exclaimed again and again, pleading me to come. I kept searching for the angel that was asking for me. Finally I broke the surface and my eyes flew open and I saw that I was on my back, in my bedroom, Bella was leaning over me. She had been crying. Her brown eyes were red and puffy. Wait, her _brown_ eyes. I listened closely and her heartbeat flooded my ears, her pale skin was slightly colored again. I put my hand over my heart. Nothing. I ran to the mirror, my old speed had returned. I looked hesitantly into the glass. My face had returned to seventeen again, my skin completely drained of color, my eyes were gold once more and the purple bruises were back, there was no expiration date.

"E—E—Edward?" Bella called from behind me, she was shaking and tears were silently streaking down her cheeks. "Wh—what happened?" I immediately pulled her into a protective embrace. She sobbed more violently against my chest. "I thought you died," she whispered. I hugged her tighter to me, the warmth of her body seeped through my skin.

"Bella, I don't know what happened, but, while I was unconscious, I _dreamed_" She looked to my face. I smiled, "And I'm so sorry," I hung my head in shame. "I had no idea." She touched my face and caught my eyes.

"About?" She was so beautiful, even though her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. This brought back the wave of fear when I saw her mark in my dream. How I only had a limited amount of time with Bella, then she would be gone, and I would have to keep going, without her. Intolerable.

"I've finally realized what you have been talking about all this time… I get it now." She looked at me in awe. And her shock broke into a smile.

"You mean…about, changing me?" She whispered the last part as if I was joking.

"Yes, and I've decided that I can't live forever without you, its unendurable."

"Do you mean it?" Tears were forming in Bella's eyes. She hugged me tightly. I laughed softly, she laughed too and I twirled her around the room. "I can't believe it Edward!" We sat down on my couch. Her face fell slightly. "So do you have any idea what happened? I mean, I came over and you just collapsed, you weren't breathing, and the rest of the family is hunting, you just wouldn't wake up, I was so scared," She buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know Bella, I just remember coming home and then changing clothes and I blacked out, I dreamed that you were and vampire and I was the human, and it was my 30th birthday," I retold the entire dream to her, by the end she was smirking.

"See Edward, I was right" I waited for her to sticker her tongue out and say, 'I told you so'. Yet, she didn't, her expression grew unexplainably warm and soft. "I'm glad that you've seen my point of view, she kissed me gently on the lips. I held her face between my hands.

"Bella?" I asked timidly, averting my eyes from my love's gaze.

"Yes Edward?" she waited. I drew a steady breath and prepared myself.

"Bella? Will you marry me?" I asked hesitantly. When she was still silent I looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her face. She was smiling. "So…is that a yes?" She attacked me. Her lips were welded to mine and I followed suit without reluctance.

"That is definitely a yes"

So that's that, a life without Bella: _Intolerable_.

**TA-DA! _see_, i told you that it would make sense...if you STILL haven't gotten it, Edward passed out (make up a reason why) and he dreamed about him and Bella (ch1) and then he wakes up (ch2) and everything is normal. Edward see's the error of his ways...they get married, she is changed...happily ever after, or not, which ever you choose, either way it's ExB 4evr. I hope you liked this story, i know that i haven't been working on my other stories, i've been meesing around with some other stories, such as a new one, "Forget Me Not" and "Here Comes the Sun", and lastly "Never After". But i don't know how long it will be before i get them up, you are still waiting my conclusion of the other stories, i am SO SORRY...but i haven't got alot of time on my hands, it's the last day of my spring break, i've been working on this story here and there for the last few days when i've had some think time...well peace out till then.**


End file.
